HATSUKI VS SAM
by Kolor Pink Uchiha
Summary: dua perkumpulan besar berdiri bersama namun mereka memiliki tujuan yang berbeda, mereka bersaing satu sama lain...FIC untuk birthday HATSUKI ke 1 #satu-tahun-HATSUKI NARUSASU


HATSUKI VS S.A.M

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

.

.

 _Ha_ _aa_ _tsuki ..._ _HA_ _зоригтой, хайрт TSUKI нэгдэх ~~ ~ бидний дуртай бурхад, дарь хараагдаг ~~ хоёр зүрх сэтгэлээ салгах_

Nyanyian suara sedih mengalun seperti memanggil kekasih yang hilang, lalu suara lonceng bergema dan nyayian itu mengalun lagi. Lagu yang begitu pedih seperti mengorek kulit-kulit yang tipis.

Gelap...cahaya hanya berupa lilin kecil yang terbakar berbentuk melingkar di sampingnya ada beberapa manusia memakai jubah hitam sampai menutup kepalanya yang terus menyanyikan lagu bernuansa mistis itu.

Setiap kali mereka selesai menyanyikan sebuah bait lagu mereka akan menghentakkan tongkat yang ada lonceng diatas hingga bersuara nyaring, di ujung tongkat itu terdapat bentuk setengah matahari dan bulan yang bersatu.

Tiba-tiba seorang dari mereka berdiri, keluar dari barisan tetapi yang lainnya tetap menyanyikan lagu sedih, meratap seperti memanggil kembali sesuatu yang dikutuk.

Ia beranjak menuju tempat yang lebih gelap dari ruangan itu, disana ia disambut seorang pria dengan rambut yang sangat panjang.

"Aku sudah menemukannya," ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat, sosok berjubah itu membuka tutup kepalanya menampakkan mata violet yang sangat indah, kedua pipinya putih bersinar hingga nampak merona, ia tersenyum lembut seperti dewi yang menenangkan.

Sesosok itu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, "Dimana ia sekarang? Neji-ni" tanyanya begitu lembut pria yang disebut Neji berbisik pelan dan wanita cantik itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ia Tidak akan senang melihatmu Hinata-sama."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan mendapatkan TSUKI dan membangkitkan OHA." Neji diam memandang lekat-lekat pada wanita yang sangat ia jaga.

"Bukankan kita Hatsuki, kita ada untuk menyatukan mereka kembali."

...

Pagi ini suasana begitu muram, langit seperti tidak bersahabat terus mendung tapi hujan pun tidak pernah tiba. Bahkan untuk pergi sekolah rasanya sangat malas.

Sakura bangun dengan wajah suram beberapa hari ini firasatnya terus terasa tidak enak. "Apa mimpi buruk juga menghantuimu, Sakura?" Sakura menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum cantik pada pria disampingnya.

Pria yang sejak kecil terus bersama-sama, mereka sudah lama bersahabat dan besar bersama-sama di sebuah Panti Asuhan. Namanya Sasuke pemuda tampan yang membuat banyak gadis disekolahnya terpesona.

"Tidak! apa semalam kau juga bermimpi buruk lagi, Sasuke?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi Sakura tidak kesal ia sudah biasa diabaikan oleh pria itu. Sakura kemudian memandang langit dan menghembuskan pelan-pelan nafasnya, ada yang membuat resah hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia masih menerawang sampai pada akhirnya ia kaget saat beberapa wanita menabraknya dengan kencang.

"Kalau jalan pake mata dong, jidat lebar!" ejek para wanita itu membuat amarah Sakura terpancing.

"Apa mau mu pagi-pagi monyet oplas!" balasnya lebih kasar, Sasuke yang disampingnya tidak ambil peduli ia juga terbiasa dengan kekasaran Sakura, kadang ia harus berterima kasih pada sifat Sakura yang seperti itu.

Karena ia tahu dengan sikap seperti itu Sakura jarang dibully karena dekat dengannya dan para wanita juga takut berada didekatnya karena Sakura begitu protektif pada Sasuke.

Wanita yang di ejek Sakura berkaca-kaca, marah dan malu karena di ejek di depan Sasuke pria incaranya. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya mukanya hasil dari operasi kecantikan tapi, tidak seorangpun yang berani menghinanya. Kecuali si jidat brengsek itu.

Ia segera berlari di ikuti trio kroninya dalam hatinya tersimpan dendam kusumat. Sasuke terus berjalan disamping Sakura bersikap dingin seperti layaknya.

Sakura melihat lelaki disamping ia tidak mengerti kenapa banyak wanita menyukainya, ia sombong tidak peduli pada orang lain, dingin dan banyak sifatnya yang buruk. Lalu ia sadar dengan wajah super tampan milik Sasuke dan wanita menyukai pria semacam ini, dasar wanita-wanita aneh! Lalu bibirnya menyeringai bukankah ia termasuk dalam golongan wanita itu juga.

Lalu dengan centil ia memeluk lengan lelaki itu membuat Sasuke risih tapi Sakura tidak peduli selama Sasuke tidak menolaknya dengan kasar.

Lalu ia melihat sekelebat bayangan yang melihat kearahnya. "Sasuke aku ada perlu, kau duluan saja."

"Hn."

Setelah melihat Sasuke pergi, bergegas Sakura menemui seorang lelaki yang bersandar di sebuah pohong dengan malas, matanya memandang dengan tidak minat pada awan yang bergerak di langit.

"Ada kabar apa Shika?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, lelaki itu melirik sebentar kemudian berdiri tegak sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku. "Para Hatsuki bergerak." Muka Sakura berubah ada emosi yang besar disana.

"Apa mereka sudah menemukannya?" Shika mengankat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Kumpulkan angota S.A.M kita juga harus bergerak,"perintah Sakura, Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Kita Harus menghentikan mereka, demi menghentikan kekacauan di bumi."

"Aku yakin Shika kasus pencurian di kuil barat adalah ulah mereka," Shikamaru memandang Sakura tidak yakin. "Tidak mungkin Sakura! Untuk apa mereka mencuri sampai kesana."

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kuil barat punya harta peninggalan dewa matahari-OHA yang terkutuk." Shika bisa merasakan bulunya merinding setiap kali mendengar nama Oha disebut.

"Sebentar lagi kelahiran Oha, perkumpulan Hatsuki itu pasti akan memanfaatkannya," lanjut Sakura lagi, Shika ingat kenapa ia masuk perkumpulan ini.

Sejak ia kecil kedua orang tuanya adalah penentang keras Hatsuki, ayahnya mati karena perjuangan itu. S.A.M adalah perkumpulan yang keluar dari organisasi Hatsuki karena tidak sesuai dengan prinsip kelompok itu. A yang juga bearti (anti) dan (dan) secara bersamaan.

Kalau Hatsuki punya satu tujuan yang tak lain adalah untuk mendukung kembalinya menyatu Oha dan Tsuki walaupun resikonya adalah kekacauan dunia, berbeda dengan S.A.M walaupun mereka menghormati Oha dan Tsuki tapi mereka tidak menginginkan Oha hidup kembali. Makhluk itu terkutuk dan selamanya akan berada dalam kutukan neraka yag paling dalam.

Kutukan itu menghantui manusia. Karena saat Oha bersatu dengan Tsuki matahari akan kehilangan cahaya dan Oha akan menebar teror, mengirim kemarau yang panjang dan angin yang mematikan. Kalau itu terjadi maka umat manusia akan punah.

...

Sasuke mengosok lehernya, angin berhembus membuat tengkuknya dingin. Semalaman ia juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, sejak umurnya beranjak 15 tahun. Tidur adalah kondisi yang paling buruk untuknya.

Setiap kali tidur ia akan dihantui mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk dimana seekor monster jelek dengan api yang membakar, mengejar dan menerkamnya berkali-kali. Karena itu wajahnya semakin keruh dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin terlihat.

Ia berjalan pelan tidak terburu-buru, tentu saja ia selalu datang tepat waktu ke sekolah ia adalah murid teladan, kekosongan jalan disampingnya membuat ia malas, akan ada baiknya Sakura di sampingnya jadi tidak ada cewek yang berani mendatanginya dan memberi hadiah yang membuat ia sebel. Sekarang tangannya penuh dengan kado berwarna pink menjijikkan itu.

"Kakak!" ia berhenti dan menoleh kesamping pada suara yang memanggilnya, seorang bocah melihatnya dengan berbinar. Sasuke langsung memberikan hadiah itu semua ke bocah itu. Tidak di berikan langsung karena entah kenapa bocah itu tidak pernah mau di dekati olehnya.

"Hari ini kau juga tidak mandi?" bocah itu terkekeh, ia kelihatan senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan padanya. Sasuke menutup hidungnya pada bau yang menyengat pada bocah itu, bahkan di jarak itu ia masih bisa menciumnya.

Sejak beberapa hari ini, kalau Sakura tidak bersamanya bocah itu terang-terangan mengikutinya. Sasuke pertama kali bertemu bocah itu saat ia keluar dari panti hendak membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya, hari itu hujan sangat deras bocah itu berdiri di depan panti terus melihatnya. Basah kuyup tapi matanya tajam terus melihatnya.

Sasuke jelas penasaran ia mendekati sang bocah, tapi ketika ia mendekat bocah itu akan menjauh. Sasuke berpikir kalau bocah itu mungkin takut. Dilihat dari penampilannya kelihatan bukan penduduk asli. Rambut pirang kulitnya sawo matang dan matanya menunjukkan kalau ia adalah penduduk barat.

"Ada apa, bocah" Sasuke tidak suka pada pandangan bocah itu yang terasa mengulitinya. "Aku lapar!" dan jawaban dari pria itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia ternyata telah berpikir buruk.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk kedalam, disana ada makanan enak." Bocah itu menggeleng, sekarang Sasuke juga dapat melihat tiga goresan yang begitu berbekas di pipi masing-masing dari bocah itu, pria putih itu berpikir apa ia adalah korban kekerasan? Akhirnya trauma dan tak mau didekati oleh orang asing.

Bocah itu menolak setiap kali diajak masuk, maka Sasuke membawa makanan keluar yang di santap dengan lahap olehnya, sejak saat itu sang bocah selalu mengikutinya. Dan Sasuke berpikir bocah itu mengikutinya pasti karena ia menginginkan makanan.

Tapi anehnya dia tidak pernah muncul kalau ada Sakura disampingnya. Sasuke sih tidak memusingkan hal itu atau bertanya pada si bocah tanpa nama, mungkin saja ia takut pada Sakura yang kasar.

"Aku mau sekolah, kau harus mandi," perintah Sasuke yang membuat bocah itu nyengir memperlihatkan giginya yang kuning sekarang di tambah dengan coklat yang melekat erat di giginya, sial ia rasa bocah itu tidak pernah mandi mungkin besok dia harus membeli odol dan sikat gigi buat bocah itu.

Sasuke kembali melangkah untuk meneruskan perjalanannya, kepalanya kembali menoleh pada sang bocah, lagi-lagi mata bocah pirang itu memandangnya aneh. Begitu dalam seakan-akan dia bisa menembus seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian ia mengerjab beberapa kali. Bocah itu menghilang secara gaib. Kadang hatinya terbesit cerita aneh, tapi ia orang yang tidak pernah percaya pada tahayul cara pikirnya realitis maka mungkin saja bocah berambut pirang itu hilang karena ia lari cepat.

...

Seperti biasa Sasuke menompang mukanya dan lebih tertarik pada pemandangan di luar jendela daripada keributan di kelasnya, entah kenapa guru belum masuk dan juga Sakura, ia belum datang. Apakah Sakura bolos? Tidak biasa gadis itu seperti ini.

Kemudian suara ribut anak-anak dikelasnya berhenti mendadak, Sasuke tahu tapi ia tidak mau repot-repot memalingkan wajahnya untuk mencari tahu kenapa kelasnya mendadak hening, tentu saja karena guru sudah tiba.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan Hinata Hyuuga, gadis ini akan menjadi teman kalian." Suara guru didepan kelas disambut teriakan seluruh lelaki kecuali dirinya, tentu saja ia tidak akan sudi melakukan itu. Ya kecuali dibagian ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata akan duduk disampingmu, dan tolong bantu Hinata untuk beberapa pelajaran yang ketinggalan." Sebelum sempat Sasuke protes, murid-murid perempuan sudah heboh sedangkan para pria mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi Sensei..." guru di kelas tersenyum ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan murid terpandainya itu. "Aku akan bicara dengan Sakura nanti, jadi" ia memalingkan wajahnya pada murid baru. "Nah Hinata silahkan."

Sasuke menatap jengkel ketika wanita itu duduk disampingnya, buka apa-apa ia malas kalau fansnya bertambah. Bukannya sangat percaya diri tapi ia tahu seperti apa type perempuan macam gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"M-Maaf... Uchiha-san, m-mohon bantuannya."

...

Tapi ia salah gadis disampingnya ia tidak banyak tingkah, ia pendiam walau wajahnya selalu nampak malu-malu dan gugup, itu semua tidak masalah selama wanita itu tidak mengangunya. Setidaknya ia lebih baik dari Sakura yang suka menempel.

Seperti biasa kalau ia makan siang biasanya ia akan ke atap makan sendiri atau seringnya di ganggu Sakura, tapi ia mendengus ketika menemukan wanita pemalu itu disini.

"M-Maaf apa ini tempatmu?" tanyanya gugup Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan jengah kemudian Sasuke bergerak dan duduk paling pojok sedikit jauh dari perempuan itu, ia makan dalam diam perempuan itu juga sama.

Sasuke biasa saja ia suka ketenangan ini, ia tidak akan menganggap wanita itu ada walau sebenarnya Hinata begitu gugup, sang gadis sepertinya ingin mengajak ngobrol walau ia terlihat takut, Sasuke melirik gadis itu yang menautkan jari-jarinya.

"Eum Uchiha-san ma-maaf." Itu sudah permintaan maafnya yang kesekian, gadis aneh kenapa terus minta maaf kalau tidak salah. "A-aku tidak tahu ini tempatmu," jeda nya sesaat lalu ia menoleh berani pada Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke mengerti kenapa anak-anak lelaki dikelasnya heboh, wanita ini manis.

"Aku tidak bisa cepat akrab dengan orang lain, i-itu agak s-sulit bagiku," ujarnya tergagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke kali ini sedikit tertarik ternyata wanita ini mirip dengannya, ia juga tidak punya banyak teman.

"Tapi jangan berharap kau bisa berteman dengan Sasuke!" suara keras Sakura yang datang menyentak Sasuke dan Hinata. Sakura berdiri sambil mengacak pinggang, matanya melotot pada anak baru membuat Hinata bertambah takut.

Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi melewati Sakura, kemudian ia berkata dengan santai. "Aku bisa berteman dengan siapapun." Wajah Hinata yang tadi gugup sekarang cerah, ia ikut berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam "T-Terima Kasih u-Uchihan-san." Sasuke melirik gadis itu yang berubah ceria, kemudian segera turun tanpa peduli.

"Jangan harap! Menjauh sana dari Sasuke kalau ingin sekolah dengan tenang," ancam Sakura yang membuat wanita itu kembali takut, ia dengan gugup melirik Sakura. "N-Namaku Hinata,mau-maukah kau jadi te..."

"Tidak! Pergi sana!" potong Sakura cepat membuat Hinata panik, lalu cepat-cepat gadis bermata cantik itu pergi. Sakura memandang kepergian Hinata dengan jengkel, wajahnya mengeras kemudian menjadi gelisah sendiri.

...

Beberapa hari ini Sakura sering pergi entah kemana, bukan karena Sasuke peduli walau ia mungkin sedikit peduli dengan Sakura atau mungkin memang peduli! Biasanya Sakura jarang membiarkan dirinya sendiri, mengikutinya kemana pun sampai terasa menyebalkan. Tapi kalau wanita itu tidak ada ternyata semuanya lebih tenang ia sedikit merasa kesepian.

Ia menikmati angin sore ini dengan nyaman, berada diluar menikmati pemandangan hutan yang ada di belakang Panti dan jauh dari keributan sedikit membuatnya rileks.

Tuk!

Sasuke terkejut dan segera memegang dahinya yang kena lempar, sebuah kotak bekas cokelat dengan dibalut kertas kado yang lusuh tergeletak begitu saja di kakinya. Kepalanya terangkat ingin mengetahui pelaku aksi kurang ajar itu.

Namun saat melihat sesosok pria kecil yang tertawa sambil mengaruk kepalanya membuat kemarahannya mengguap, "Aku tidak suka cokelat,"katanya pelan, sang bocah menggeleng "Itu barang behargaku, tolong dijaga ya, nanti pada saatnya aku akan mengambilnya kembali." Sasuke hendak protes tapi lagi-lagi bocah itu menghilang.

Sasuke berdiri cukup lama berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya, tapi semua itu buyar saat ibu Panti memanggil semua anak. Ia bergegas mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya kedalam Panti.

Setelah makan malam dan kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke membuka kotak kusam yang diberikan oleh bocah pirang tadi, dan ia tidak akan menyangkal dari merasa takjub melihat liontin batu yang cantik, bewarna hijau sepertih berlian yang sangat indah. Tangannya tergerak memakai di lehernya sendiri.

Namun secepat itupula rasa menyengat di bahunya, kemudian panas seperti ada air yang mendidih yang sengaja disiram ke atas bahunya. Ia mencengkeram bahunya dengan kuat ingin mereda rasa sakit itu tapi rasa asing itu semakin besar hingga ia roboh dan berteriak.

Nafasnya tersengal, matanya berair Sasuke bahkan harus berguling-guling karena rasa sakitnya, tangannya mencengkeram kuat bahunya dan tanpa sengaja menarik kalung tersebut dan secara ajaib rasa sakitnya langsung berhenti.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" suara panik ibu Panti membuatnya menoleh dan kemudian buru-buru ia mengenggam kalung itu dalam genggamannya. Beberapa anak panti berada di kamarnya dan menatap khawatir.

"Sasuke kenapa? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah jongkok di samping dirinya yang telungkup, "Kenapa tidur di atas lantai?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku jatuh," jawabnya dengan malu ia bahkan tidak melihat Sakura karena bertapa memalukan situasinya sekarang, ia mengutuk mulutnya lebih baik bilang mimpi buruk dari pada jatuh.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa sebaiknya kau tidur lagi Sasuke," kali ini ibu Panti yang bersuara ia menyuruh semua anak-anak pergi dan tidur ditempat masing-masing. "Apa aku perlu menemanimu?" Sasuke melirik Sakura dan menggeleng. "Aku bail-baik saja, Sakura. Kembalilah tidur."

Setelah ditinggal Sakura buru-buru Sasuke membuka bajunya dan melihat di cermin di daerah sekitar bahunya dimana ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tadi. Tidak ada apapun disana, terluka ataupun terbakar aneh sekali.

Ia mengelus bahunya yang ada hanya tatonya saja, tadi ia benar-benar merasakan sakit didaerah tatonya. Ia melihat tato aneh di bahunya kata ibunya itu tanda lahir, tapi ini sama sekali tidak mirip tanda lahir ini seperti di tato oleh seseorang. Tapi siapa? ia tidak ingat, yang pasti sejak ia punya ingatan tato itu sudah ada disana.

Ia kembali melirik kalung yang ada di tangannya, apa mungkin?

...

Hari ini kelas Sasuke mengadakan pemeriksaan kesehatan, dan para lelaki sudah menyelesaikannya. Sekarang giliran para wanita makanya di kelas sudah tidak ada anak lelaki, tahu sendiri anak lelaki itu mesum pasti mareka mau mengintip anak-anak cewek, hanya dirinya dan beberapa cowok yang lebih memilih ke kantin daripada berbuat sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Jadinya di dalam kelas hanya ia sendiri, ia juga tidak repot-repot memakai bajunya selain karena panas ia juga sendiri jadi tidak apa.

"U-Uchiha-san!" suara pekikan terdengar membuat Sasuke tersentak, ia menoleh dan menemukan Hinata yang berdiri terkejut disana, dengan cepat ia menyambar bajunya. "Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah sekarang pemeriksaan kesehatan!"

Pipi perempuan itu memerah ia melirik malu-malu, "A-aku ketinggalan sesuatu."

"Tato Uchiha-san bagus," ujarnya dengan nada malu, "Heh?" dan Sasuke mengernyit ketika perempuan itu berada di belakangnya dan menyentuh tato di bahunya.

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Wanita Brengsek!" teriakan Sakura yang cukup keras membahana membuat perempuan di belakang Sasuke terkejut, cepat-cepat ia melepas tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuh Sasuke seenaknya!" ucap Sakura keras mencengkram pergelangan tangan mungil Hinata, wanita itu meringis, Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi sebal, ia muak dengan kebisingan yang diciptakan dua wanita itu "Sudahlah aku benci suara berisik."

"Akh!" Sakura berteriak kemudian, jarinya berdarah. "Ia melukaiku, Sasuke! Sudah kubilang ia brengsek!" tuduhnya pada Hinata, wanita satu lagi gementar dengan cutter di jarinya. Sasuke terkejut ia segera melihat jari Sakura dan memandang Hinata seperti wanita gila.

Hinata menggeleng, "A-aku t-tidak sengaja! L-lihat aku juga berdarah,"tunjuknya pada Sasuke, dan benar jari Hinata juga berdarah.

"Sudahlah Sakura, sini biar kubersihkan lukamu," kata Sasuke selanjutnya sambil mengambil tangan Sakura, Hinata melihat itu dalam diam kemudian ia bergerak kembali mendekat pada mereka yang tidak menyadari gerakannya.

Ia harus berjinjit karena tubuh Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya, lalu dengan pelan ia menyentuh tato Sasuke kembali dengan jari yang berlumuran darahnya dan Sakura. Tato itu seperti kapas yang langsung menyerah darah itu.

Tato itu kemudian berpijar lalu berputar dengan cepat.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak dengan keras ketika rasa menyakitkan hadir di bahunya, ia tersungkur ke lantai, tubuhnya mengelinjang karena menahan rasa sakit juga rasa panas, terbakar dan seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan besi panas. Perasaan sakit tidak jua hilang bahkan tambah membara seiring dengan pergerakannya.

"Sasuke!" teriakan Sakura samar-samar ia dengar, kemudian dengan agak buram ia melihat Sakura menampar gadis itu lalu ia tidak sadarkan diri.

...

Suara bisik-bisik samar terdengar ia tidak yakin suara itu nyata atau Cuma mimpinya.

"Bagaimana dengan segelnya" suara itu seperti berbisik seakan takut kalau terdengar ia akan terbunuh, tapi ia yakin bisik-bisik itu ditunjukkan kepadanya. "Hilang.." suara yang satu ini bahkah lebih pelan, Sasuke bahkan harus benar-benar fokus mendengarnya. "Kita harus membuat yang baru." Dan suara ini nampaknya ketakutan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, hanya para Uchiha yang bisa melakukannya dan Uchiha terakhir adalah dirinya sendiri."

Mendengar itu semua antara terbelalak dan ketidakpercayaan, dia tidak tahan dan membuka matanya Sakura dan pemilik Panti langsung ada di depannya.

"Sasuke kau sudah sadar?" Sakura jelas menampilkan wajah horor antara terkejut dan rasa ketakutan. "Siapa Itu Uchiha?" ia langsung kepertanyaan.

Sakura membeku tapi ibu pantinya mendekat dan mengelus rambut hitamnya, seorang lelaki tua melihatnya dengan pandangan tajam, rambutnya putih semua kulitnya sudah penuh dengan keriput tapi ia nampak masih sehat dan kuat, Sasuke tidak terlalu mengenalnya tapi ia tahu lelaki itu adalah pemilik Panti tempat ia dibesarkan.

"Itu adalah nama klan keluargamu."


End file.
